


don't try to hide (I won't let you)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Three of a Kind [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anxiety, Depression, Dom Erwin, Dom Levi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren awakes to the sense that something’s wrong. It is not a distinct feeling, not one that he easily picks out, but he knows like he knows that his hair is brown and his skin is tan that all is not right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't try to hide (I won't let you)

Eren awakes to the sense that something’s wrong. It is not a distinct feeling, not one that he easily picks out, but he knows like he knows that his hair is brown and his skin is tan that all is not right. It takes a few moments of blinking blearily at his surroundings, eyes still heavy with sleep, until he realizes just what that sense of wrongness is. The space in front of him is full of Erwin, his body pressed up tight to Eren’s. This would not be so strange, of course, if he did not remember distinctly falling asleep with Levi between them, the smaller male’s body entangled with their own. Sometime during the night Levi had weaseled his way out from between them and out of the expensive hotel bed that was more cloud than cushion. No easy feat, considering Eren’s tendency to latch onto things and Erwin’s to awaken at the littlest of things. Getting away from Erwin was manageable, but squirming out from under Eren’s ‘octopus limbs’ was a fucking waste of effort, or so Levi had complained many a times. 

Levi had to have had a great need to get out of bed if he’d taken all that time, which was worrying in itself. Sure, he might have needed to use the bathroom, but a glance at the room to the left of the bed proved that theory wrong. 

Growing more and more worried, Eren rolled away from Erwin and onto the plush carpet that was the floor. He was glad that the hotel was so fancy. It made it easier to slip away from the blonde snoring quietly behind him. Creeping out of the bedroom and down the hall, it wasn’t hard to find Levi. The rest of the hotel was basically one big space, with furniture forming the boundaries between what was meant to be one room and another had there been walls. He was sitting on the couch, the lamp beside the large leather sofa dimmed as low as it could go. His laptop screen was probably brighter than the actual light, Eren thought, and he frowned when he saw the headphones in Levi’s ears. He knew that sometimes Levi had trouble sleeping. A mix of depression and anxiety sometimes induced periods of insomnia in which the dom could do nothing more than move restlessly around the house or lay in bed staring at the walls. Eren did his best to keep him company when he was struggling, though sometimes he fell asleep or Levi hid it too well for Eren to know. It made him frustrated but he understood. Levi hated being a burden almost as much as Eren did, if not more.

“You’ll ruin your eyes like that,” he commented, hoping the music was low enough for Levi to hear. He didn’t want to scare him. 

Levi didn’t respond, much to Eren’s worry. He sighed as he came closer, beginning to hear the streams of music slipping out of the other male’s headphones. Loud music was a bad sign. It meant Levi was fighting demons in his head and overthinking things.

Moving to the left of his dom, Eren switched on another light. It was the easiest way to get Levi’s attention and one of the actions that was less likely to make Levi jump. He grimaced when Levi flinched anyways; another bad sign. 

“Eren,” Levi said, pulling both headphones out. His voice sounded strained and slightly breathless from the scare. His eyes were tired when they met Eren’s. “What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep without you,” Eren shrugged, turning the light back off. He made his way to Levi’s side, curling up on the couch beside him. “What’re you doing?”

Levi glanced at his computer, turning off his music. It wasn’t quick enough, however, and Eren frowned as he heard the familiar sound of a song he’d learned over time was one Levi liked to use to torment himself with memories of the past. “Nothing, really. I tried to draw but it wasn’t working. Moved on to writing after that but it wasn’t working either.”

Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder, squinting at the screen. “Is that the exhibition?”

Levi shrugged. “Thought I’d figure out what we could do while Erwin’s off doing business.” 

“You couldn’t wait until morning?” He asked skeptically, eyes heavier just from looking at the time.

He shrugged again. “You can sleep if you want. I’ll keep quiet.”

“You know that’s not going to happen,” Eren said, stubborn as always, He took one of Levi’s hands, threading his fingers between his dom’s. “It’s the room right? You always get restless in new places.”

“Yeah,” Levi said after a pause, staring down at their hands. “Doesn’t matter how nice it is, I just can’t sleep. A cloud of pillows and I’m wide awake. Fucking ridiculous.”

Eren’s lips quirked. “I think the fact that Erwin called it ‘the marshmallow’ is even more ridiculous. What is it with him and putting ‘the’ in front of everything?”

“Makes it more official, I guess,” Levi murmured, resting his head on top of Eren’s. “Or some other marketing bullshit like that.”

“Well, I don’t get it,” Eren huffed. “What’s the point? People hardly ever pronounce it right anyways. They just cut the ‘the’ off.”

Levi’s mouth quirked. His thumb swept over Eren’s knuckles. “Don’t tell him that. He might rethink his entire line of life choices.”

He laughed, warmth blooming in his chest. “The secret’s safe with me,” Eren said solemnly. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to Levi’s neck. “You wanna go somewhere? I know you hate sitting around when you’re like this.”

“You’re exhausted,” Levi pointed out skeptically. “You wouldn’t last more than ten minutes.”

“I can sleep in the car,” Eren dismissed. There was no way he was letting Levi go alone. Nor was he going to let him stay up all night with nothing but his mind to torment him. That wasn’t how they did things. That wasn’t what his collar meant. “Either way you’re stuck with me.”

Levi’s lips quirked again, smile barely splitting his face. It was getting there though, and Eren was determined to get a real smile by the end of the night. “I kind of thought that was the point.”

“It is,” Eren said softly. He tilted his head up, stealing a slow kiss. “I’m not letting you seclude yourself. You even asked me not to, a while ago.”

Levi sighed, staring into Eren’s eyes. He was quiet for a few long moments before finally giving a nod. “Alright. I’ll get the keys. Text Erwin’s phone in case he wakes up.” 

Eren grinned, giving a nod as he scrambled upright. He was still tired but he could deal with it. His doms always put him first even when they were tired, the least he could do was do the same. 


End file.
